The Chase
by gothic hearts
Summary: sequel to 'Robotboy- problems' Tech is on a mysterious journey with an even more mysterious companion, but Robotboy and Eclipse aren't the only ones chasing him down.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: only own Tech, Eclipse and Lucifer**

**A/N: the robots are back in a whole new series of adventures, with all new betrayals. Feelings get shared and broken, as well as an unseperable partnership. Enjoy.**

The robot hovered outside the window, watching Robotboy and Eclipse read the letter. The robot smiled,

" perfect. they took the bait, just like he said. It's all coming together."

the robot whispered and flew off.

Tech turned as he heard his companian flying up behind him,

" well? Where have you been?"

he asked, humourously,

" just... checking a few things over."

the robot replied. Tech shrugged,

" whatever. We've lost time."

he said and flew on ahead. The robot looked back and gave a brief nod to an unseen figure before flying after Tech.

Tech looked back at his companion as they came and flew alongside him. He thought about the time they first met, how much the robot has developed emotionally. The robot went from timid and afraid to brave and adventerous. Briefly he thought about the life he was leaving behind and hesitated. His companion turned to him and said firmly,

" this was your idea Technobot! You can't back out now!"

he sighed and said,

" yeah. I know, but still..."

" still nothing! Your not backing out!"

his companion said it with a harshness that he had never heard in them before, making him think they were getting something else out of this trip, the robot gasped and drew back when it saw his gaze,

" I'm sorry, can I be alone for a while?"

Tech nodded,

" you know the way. Catch up when your done."

he said and flew on. The robot watched until Tech was out of sight then flew over to a building and landed on the roof. Another figure landed beside them,

" don't screw this up! You can't let him suspect anything!"

the new figure hissed,

" I know. I'm sorry."

Tech's companion said, looking at the ground,

" let him have his doubts. It's only natural, but he will not turn back. I know him that well at least."

the figure said,

" now go back!" And don't screw up again!"

the figure added, Tech's companion nodded and said

" I promise..."

a bried flash of lightning from a thundercloud lit up the other figure's appearence for a second,

" Lucifer."

Tech's companion added, after the lighting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing** **only own Tech, Eclipse and Lucifer**

**A/N: please R&R. Sorry I took so long, I was really busy but I'll do my very best to update more often. **

Tech hovered in midair, waiting for his companion. She caught up and they continued on their journey.

Robotboy and Eclipse flew up to the roof. Robotboy tried to find Tech's signal on his tracker. He managed to find two faint signals and they flew after it.

" do you think we'll ever find them?"

Eclipse asked, looking around frantically. Robotboy sighed, he liked Eclipse a lot and thought she'd grew closer to him too, but as soon as she found out Lucifer was alive she focused all her attention on tracking him down. Robotboy sighed and flew up. He activiated his tracker, but the signals were out of range, just like they had been for the past half an hour.

" this way!"

Eclipse cried and took off. Robotboy sighed, he kept forgetting her tracker was more advanced than his. He flew after her, barely able to keep her in his line of sight.

" Tech! We're being followed. They're catching up!"

Tech activated his tracker when he heard his partner and watched the signals coming closer,

" Eclipse. We've gotta slow her down."

he said,

" on it!"

his partner replied and flew off. He shrugged and went on ahead.

" boss! They're catching up to us."

Lucifer turned round when he heard the voice,

" what?"

" Tech's bratty friends. They're catching up."

Lucifer nodded ans brought a gun out of his wrist,

" go back now. I'll handle Robotboy."

" and the girl? Eclipse?"

Tech's partner asked,

"...yeah. And her."

Lucifer added and flew off.

The remaining robot smiled evily,

" fantastic. I've got them both right where I want them. It's ridiculously easy to manipulate them both."

Lucifer landed on a building, close to Robotboy and Eclipse. He had his signal disabled so they couldn't find him on their tracker. He clenched his fist and brought his gun out,

" they're faster and more persistant than I would've thought."

he muttered, but hesitated on firing. He watched Eclipse instead.

" Lucifer!"

Lucifer turned as Tech's partner landed,

" what are you doing here? Your supposed to be watching Tech!"

he hissed. The robot ignored him and walked forward. She put her hands on his shoulder and stood on her tip toes, looking down at Robotboy and Eclipse,

" what are you waiting for?"

she whispered in his ear. Lucifer growled slightly and shoved her off him,

" go back to Tech!"

he ordered. The robot sighed and flew off. Lucifer turned and fired his weapon at the huge billboard. It fell from it's position on top of a building and fell towards Robotboy, who was flying after Eclipse, trying to catch up with her.

Eclipse heard the crash and turned,

" Robotboy!"

she cried and flew to the ground, where he was lying under broken metal and plastic. She helped him push enough away for him to get out, then looked up at the building the billboard had fallen from, the very bottom of what remained was smoking slightly. Eclipse narrowed her eyes and looked around. She saw nothing and looked at her tracker, but there was no signals on it anymore. Not even the two she'd been following.

Lucifer had left before Eclipse could see him. He knew if she had then she would'e caught up. She was the fastest of them all. He knew that.

Tech didn't turn when he heard his partner fly up to him. She landed beside him on the beach,

" what is it?"

she asked, seeing him stare at a cave hidden on the rocks,

" something I need is in there, but we have to wait for low tide."

he explained, sitting down on a rock. She sat next to him,

" why?"

" because I have tears in my metal that water will get into and mess up my circuitry."

he said. She gave a half shrugg,

" I'll go in for you. Get what it is you need."

he smiled at her,

" I can give you the details of what you need. If you'll accept the download."

she nodded and held her arm out, sliding a section of her metal back to reveal a small bar type thing. Tech started the download and the other robot's bar started filling up with tiny blue bars, just like a computer download. Once it finished she smiled at him again and flew into the cave.

Tech sighed and picked up a shell. He started moving it around in his hands, almost like a fidgit.

" by yourself Techno?"

Tech whirled round, dropping the shell, to see Lucifer walking towards him,

" your alive?"

he asked in shock. Lucifer smirked and nodded,

" is she in there? Sky I mean."

Tech jumped up and stood in front of the cave entrance, protecivly,

" what do you want with Sky? She's done nothing to you!"

" no."

Lucifer agreed then added,

" but she will."

he withdrew his blaster and shot at the rocks above the cave. They fell too fast for Tech to move or even react.

Once the dust cleared, Lucifer walked forward and shoved aside a huge rock. He clasped Tech's hand and pulled him free. Tech watched him in a mixture of shock and anger,

" you might try to get Sky free, but it'll take a while. Time you don't have."

Lucifer said then started to walk away. Once he walked a few metres he turned back,

" oh yeah. And if you blast those rocks apart the tremour will simply dislodge more up above."

Tech put away the blaster he'd got out,

" why do all this?"

he asked, but Lucifer didn't answer. He just kept walking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own Lucifer, Eclipse Tech and Sky**

Tech watched Lucifer until he was gone then turned to the cave. He superactivated and worked and moving all the rocks, once he got enough out of the way he ran in. Once he turned a corner he made light come from his eyes since the cave went completly dark. Once he turned another few corners he came to the middle of the cave. He found Sky. She was sitting on the ground with oil running down her cheeks. The metal on her leg looked torn and the wires were broken and a few had been completly torn out. Tech ran over to her and went back to normal activated,

" what happened?"

he asked,

" it was so dark! Something clawed my leg apart. it... it...!"

she trailed off, sobbing. Tech picked her up and raced towards the cave entrance. When he round the final corner he saw the hole he'd made through the rocks had been closed again,

" Lucifer!"

he snarled. He superactivated and swung Sky onto his back,

" hold on tight!"

he warned then leapt for the rocks, crashing right through them. He landed on the beach again. He turned and saw Lucifer standing on top of the cave, holding a small black box in his hands,

" this is what you wanted isn't it Tech?"

he asked, smirking. Tech snarled and lunged for him. Lucifer jumped up and grabbed Sky from Tech's back as he passed. He clamped his hand round Sky's throat and she cried out in fear,

" let her go Lucifer!"

Tech snarled. Sky's expression went from terrified to stubborn. She reached up and put her hand around Lucifer's wrist, on the arm that was holding up the black box.

" let me go. And give Tech the box."

she whispered. Lucifer's arm shook with effort and after a few seconds he loosened his grip from her throat and didn't resist as she reached up and took the black box. She kept her grip around his wrist, until Tech flew over she got onto his back again. Lucifer snarled when she let him go and pointed his blaster at her. Tech dodged the blast and flew away. Lucifer smirked and lifted a small device from where it had been hidden behind a small rock next to him. He studied it for a few seconds and decided to hang onto it, knowing it might come in handy later.

Sky sat on Tech's back and worked on repairing herself while he flew in superactivated form.

Robotboy stopped in a field, his batteries were almost done,

" come on Robotboy! We can't stop now!"

Eclipse protested,

" my batteries are almost done Eclipse. I can't go much further."

Robotboy said. Eclipse paused as if that hadn't accured to her,

" I'll get you some more."

she promised and flew back to town.

She went to the nearest electronics shop, but stopped outside and looked into the alley next to it,

" Lucifer!"

she cried and leapt on him. He hugged her back,

" I can't stay Eclipse. I only came to give you something important. Whatever you do, don't tell anyone you have it and more importantly, don't lose it."

he told her and handed her the small device he had from the cave,

" what it is?"

she asked,

" it's important. Very important. I have to go Eclipse, don't tell anyone you saw me ok?"

he asked, she nodded in agreement. Lucifer hugged her again and pushed something else into her free hand then flew off. Eclipse watched him go then looked at what he gave her. It was a pack of eight AA batteries. Eclipse stared at them for a few seconds then smiled. She hid the device and flew back to Robotboy. She gave him the batteries and they continued their journey.

Lucifer flew as fast as he could to another town then landed on the top of a museum. Sky was there,

" your late."

she said snidely. He ignored what she said, instead he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him,

" if you ever pull another stunt like that again I'll rip you apart! Slowly and painfully!"

he hissed quietly to her. She trembled slightly and pulled back,

" I get it. I know the box was empty. Where's the device?"

she asked,

" it's safe."

he replied bluntly. Sky narrowed her eyes slightly. She started walking in a circle around him. He stood still, tensely. A look a recognition went onto Sky's face as she got back to Lucifer's front.

" ahhh... that girlbot, Eclipse. You've given it to her."

she said, she waited a few seconds then started to fly off. Lucifer lunged and knocked her to the ground, pinning her.

" don't even think about touching Eclipse!"

Lucifer snarled, with a lot of anger in his voice. Sky laughed,

" looks like I've finally found your weak spot Lucifer. I was beginning to think you didn't have one."

she said, she tried to move her arms but he had them pinned firmly to the ground,

" Lucifer!"

Lucifer looked up to see Tech hovering over him in superactivated form,

" Tech help!"

Sky cried pitifully, her whole attitude changed. Lucifer didn't move,

" go ahead! Shoot me! But you'll hit Sky too!"

he shouted. Tech narrowed his eyes and went back to normal activation.

He flew down and while Lucifer's attention was on him, Sky kicked out, knocking him away from her. She ran to Tech,

" touch her again and I'll blast you to pieces."

Tech snarled, putting his arms protectivly around Sky. Lucifer snarled and flew off.

" Techno. I found out something useful, please let me go and get what you need."

Sky said softly. Tech looked down at her and sighed,

" alright, but be careful and contact me if you need me."

Sky nodded her agreement and they hugged. Sky flew off towards the country side.

" Eclipse. Enjoy your safetly while it lasts."

Sky muttered to herself as she flew.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know I took forever and I hope my reviewers aren't mad at me or anything, though I wouldn't blame them.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Eclipse, Lucifer, Tech and Sky**

Eclipse sighed and stopped. She whacked her tracker off a tree in furstration. She didn't understand why she was still going after Tech with Robotboy when Lucifer was somewhere else entirely, but at the same time she loved Tech like a brother and Robotboy was her best friend, maybe even more... Eclipse looked over her shoulder as Robotboy landed behind her,

" slow down Eclipse."

he panted. She smiled apologically and shrugged,

" sorry Robotboy. But the signal's are gone again. I think my tracker might be faulty."

" there you are!"

the two robots looked up and gasped in shock. A female robot hovered in the air glaring at them angrily. She was white with very pale blue antennas, lower arms and legs.

" who are you?"

Eclipse asked curiously. She'd never seen another girlbot before.

" I ask the questions round here! Where is it?"

the new arrival snarled

" where's what?"

Eclipse asked. She looked at Robotboy, but he shrugged,

" don't play dumb. That thing Lucifer gave you!"

she hissed. Eclipse gasped as she remembered,

_' Whatever you do, don't tell anyone you have it and more importantly, don't lose it."_

_he told her and handed her the small device.'_

Lucifer HAD given her something, but it seemed important to him and she wasn't about to hand it over to anyone,

" you saw Lucifer? When? And why didn't you tell me?"

Robotboy asked,

" sorry. He asked me not to."

Eclipse replied, not saying where she saw him,

" that device is mine! Give it back!"

" no!"

Eclipse cried in answer to the other girl,

" Eclipse! Sky!"

both girls turned to see Lucifer hovering, looking as angry as Eclipse had ever seen him. Eclipse flew towards him, but she got knocked down and pinned by Sky.

" let her go!"

both Lucifer and Robotboy yelled together, Sky merely smirked,

" well well, someone's popular."

she pulled Eclipse up and held her in front of herself like a shield,

" Lucifer. You know what I want. Have her give it to me or she dies. Permanantly."

Sky threatened. Lucifer narrowed his eyes, torn for the very first time. Eclipse gasped,

" no! If it's important to you, forget about me!"

she screamed. Lucifer stayed still, holding Sky's gaze with his own.

Sky suddenly felt a searing pain behind her, Eclipse pulled away and raced straight to Lucifer. He wrapped his arms round her and smirked. Sky turned round to see Robotboy. She swore under her breath. She'd forgotton about him. Robotboy kicked her again, hard and she flew through the sky, landing in a crumpled heap in front of Lucifer. She pitifully pulled herself to her feet and flew off without another word. Her pride wounded.

Lucifer checked Eclipse over, making sure she wasn't hurt.

He noticed Robotboy walking towards them,

" Eclipse. You still have it right?"

he whispered and she nodded,

" I can't take it or I would, but it's much safer with you. I'll keep an eye on Sky and try to keep her away from you, but..."

he trailed off, but Eclipse got the message,

" we can take her, me and Robotboy I mean... but why don't you stay with us?"

" I can't. I have far too much other things to do."

he replied,

" then why can't I come with you?"

Eclipse asked,

" because you have your own stuff to do."

Eclipse looked at her tracker, but the signals still hadn't come back,

Lucifer looked down at her tracker,

" I think it's faulty."

she muttered. Lucifer smiled,

" it's not. It just has an incredibly small range. Look."

he held up his own tracker and two signals were on it, clear as day, one much further ahead than the other,

" can you make mine like that?"

she asked,

" it's easy, but I can't solve all your problems for you."

Lucifer smirked then flew off before Eclipse could reply. She sighed in irritation then turned to Robotboy, smiling,

" the signals are north west of here."

" have they appeared on your tracker again?"

he asked. She laughed,

" no, but I saw them on Lucifer's."

Robotboy playfully rolled his eyes. She clasped his hand and they flew in that direction

" Tech!"

Tech turned and his expression lit up when he saw Skybot flying towards him, she leapt on him and they fell through the air, laughing. They landed on a rooftop and rolled, Sky jumped up and ran off. Tech raced after her playfully.

After playing around for a while, they got going again.

" so, where to now?"

Sky asked. Tech stopped and closed his eyes. After a few seconds he opened them again,

" this way."

he said and changed direction, heading east. Sky kept pace with him easily. Tech watched her for a whiled. After a few minutes she met his gaze,

" what is it?"

she asked,

" I was remembering when we first met. How you've changed."

he replied. She grinned sheepishly.

Lucifer flew on ahead of Tech and Sky, dozens of thoughts running through his head. He was thinking of how to defeat Sky without igniting Tech's anger, how to keep Eclipse safe and how to beat all of them to what they're searching for, even if Eclipse and Robotboy didn't yet know what they were searching for. He stopped and sighed, closing his eyes and holding his hand on his forehead. He opened his eyes again and lowering his arms to his sides again. He flew up and hovered out of sight. He looked around for somewhere completly out of sight and settled for an old barn that looked ready to collaspe. He went inside and sat down. He knew what he was about to do was very dangerous and he only ever did it as a last resort, which was only once before. He shut down his mind so he wasn't thinking of anything. He closed his eyes and focused. The half moon symbol on his forehead glowed. All different thoughts raced through his mind, thoughts that were not his own and he clenched his mouth shut to keep from crying out in pain. He tried to pick out individual thoughts, so he had an idea of what to do next. When he got what he wanted he forced his mind to clear again and his half moon marking stopped glowing. He collasped onto his side in pain and exhaustion. His vision started to dim and the last thing he saw before his systems shut down to recharge was a shadow of a robot standing in the entrance of the barn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I only own Eclipse, Lucifer, Tech and Sky**

The robot looked at Lucifer, waiting until his systems shut down completely to recharge then walked towards him. The robot gripped under his arms and started dragging him out of the barn, smirking to itself.

The robot took Lucifer to a lab hidden in the woods. It looked like it had just been hastily put together. The robot looked around, as if looking for someone. When it saw no-one was there it flew up and set Lucifer on a metal table,

" Vienna?"

the robot turned when it heard it's true name,

" master."

it said and bowed to the female human walking towards it,

" is that..."

the human trailed off and walked up to the table,

" the devil-bot. He's been nothing but trouble for me. Good work Vienna, but how long until he wakes up?"

" I don't know master. A few hours maybe."

Vienna replied. The human nodded,

" that's long enough, but just to be on the safe side..."

She took metal clamps and attached Lucifer's wrists onto the metal table,

" Vienna. Can I have the screwdriver and the wire cutters?"

the robot nodded and handed her master what she needed.

Vienna watched as her master worked on Lucifer's circuits,

" what's going on here?"

Vienna and her master turned to see who spoke,

" Eclipse!"

Vienna hissed. Eclipse snarled,

" Sky? What are you doing with that scientist? She tried to destroy us before!"

" I know."

Sky drawled, dragging out each word as if talking to someone really stupid,

" she created me."

she added. Eclipse stopped in her tracks,

" she...created you? How?"

" easy. By taking blueprints from you, Robotboy and Tech and combining them to make me,"

Sky explained,

" Eclipse!"

Eclipse turned and smiled. Robotboy landed beside her,

" more interuptions! Vienna, get rid of them!"

" gladly!"

Sky replied to her 'master.' She leapt forward and kicked Eclipse, sending her back into Robotboy and sending them both crashing into a tree. Robotboy got up and flew towards Sky, followed closely by Eclipse. Eclipse, being faster, got to Sky first and bound her from behind, giving Robotboy a good chance to get a hit in. They both fared very well, but Sky wasn't going down easy. She blasted a tree at the roots and it collasped onto Robotboy, then she punched Eclipse hard enough to split her metal; leaking oil.

Robotboy threw the tree off and superactivated. Sky bared her teeth and did the same. She looked just like Eclipse when she was superactive, except a different colour and she had Robotboy's antennas. The fight became a battle of wills. Sky and Robotboy faced off and fired their machine guns at the same time. When the dust cleared Robotboy was deactive and Sky was in her normal mode.

" what is going on?"

both girls looked up and gasped. Tech was there; hovering above them,

" Techno! I can explain!"

Sky cried,

" yeah? Try it!"

Tech ordered in a choked voice. He slowly came down to land on the ground,

" Vienna! Finish the girl and bring me Technobot!"

Sky's 'master' ordered,

" Vienna? So all this time, and I didn't even know your real name?"

Tech said. Sky looked genuinely distraught,

" Tech. I'm sorry, I never meant..."

" you never meant for me to catch you hurting my family."

Tech interrupted,

" no! I..."

" I don't want to hear it!"

Tech snapped. He got out a blaster and pointed it at her. Sky took a few steps back,

" Tech, no..."

Tech's arm shook, but he fired. Sky went flying backwards and crashed into a tree. Tech walked over to her. His blast had ripped off her chest metal. He reached down and grabbed a handful of wires. He silently counted to three and ripped the wires out, throwing them away behind him. He hadn't destroyed her permanantly, but it would take a lot of work to fix her. Tech's shoulder's slumped and he fell to his knees. Eclipse walked slowly over. She knew. She touched the red marking on her chest. She knew all too well how he felt. She placed her hand on his shoulder. He turned to looked at her,

" go get your friends."

he said, hostility underlying in his tone. Eclipse backed off. She picked up Robotboy then walked towards the scientist. She turned her free hand into a blaster, that itself was enough to make the scientist back off. Eclipse looked down at Lucifer. She'd figure out how to fix him later. She slung his body over her shoulder and jumped off the table. She cast one last look at Tech, who was facing away from her,

" aren't you coming?"

she asked softly,

" no. I'm staying here."

he said back, the same low hostile tone,

" but Tech, you're in no state to fight."

Eclipse gently protested,

" leave me!"

Tech yelled, furiously. Eclipse immediatly flew off. She didn't want to leave him at the mercy of that woman, but knew she couldn't have made him come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I only own Tech, Eclipse, Lucifer and Sky**

Eclipse sighed and paced back and forth. She'd went straight to Moshimo's lab, since he was the only one she knew who could fix Lucifer and Robotboy, but she couldn't stop worrying about Tech. He was in no fit state to defend himself should that scientist try anything. Eventually she couldn't just sit around anymore.

" I'm going out! Be back later!"

she called to Moshimo, then flew out the window. She went back to the woods where she'd left Tech, but, apart from the metal table, nothing was there. She looked around for any clue, but found nothing. she even looked on her tracker, but Tech was out of range.

She sighed and flew back to the lab. She wondered into the lab,

" Moshimo?"

she asked, he sensed what she wanted,

" I see what the scientist was trying to do. She was trying to rewrite his circuitry to make him loyal to her, but I think I can fix him. I just need a little more time."

she nodded,

" and Robotboy?"

she asked,

" Skybot beat him up pretty bad, but I'm afraid Lucifer has to be my first priority."

Moshimo replied. Eclipse sighed. She left and sat in the living room. There was only one more option she guessed she could try until Lucifer was fixed. She closed her eyes and focused on the hidden power of her jewel. She tried to reach Tech. It took a while but she managed to get some sort of connection.

Tech weakly opened his eyes. He glanced around, having no idea what was going on. A robot like him, only female was sitting further ahead, reading a book. He heard some strange noise in his head,

_' Tech? Tech can you hear me?'_

it sounded like someone talking in his head,

_' hello? Who is this?'_

he thought, his black marking turning his eye colour black,

_' it's Eclipse. Are you ok?'_

_' Eclipse?'_

he trailed off, not recognising the name. The girl bot in the room with him turned round and smiled,

" hey! Look who's awake!"

she cried happily and skipped over. He smiled back at her,

_' Tech! Tech!'_

_' who are you?'_

Tech demanded, curiously,

_' I'm Eclipse. You know me Techno! Please don't tell me you don't know me!'_

the voice sounded distraught. Eclipse sounded like he should know her, but he didn't have any recollection of her. Tech streched and stood up,

" hey Techno, now that your up, you want me to show you around?"

Sky asked. Tech nodded, shutting off any mental link.

Eclipse gasped as her connection broke. Oil tears welled in her eyes. Tech didn't know her. The woman had gotten to him and erased his memories of her, mostly likely of Lucifer and Robotboy too.

" Eclipse."

Eclipse turned and threw her arms around Lucifer's neck, sobbing into his shoulder. He stood completely still, not knowing what to do with her,

" Eclipse."

he said again,

" she did it! She erased Techno's memories!"

Eclipse cried, Lucifer sighed,

" we can't let him remain on their side. Tech is vital to us if we want to win."

he said. Eclipse looked at him and nodded. She wiped away her tears and the two robots set out. Lucifer's tracker was good enough to keep a clear view of Tech's signal.

They flew in silence so Eclipse attempted to reconnect with Tech, but it wasn't working.

She looked at Lucifer, but he was staring down at his tracker, she flew closer to him.

" I don't know what you're going to expect us to do once we get there."

Eclipse looked at Lucifer when he spoke, but he still wasn't looking at her,

" get Techno back."

she replied confidently,

" how?"

Lucifer asked and looked at her,

" how do you think we could?"

Eclipse opened her mouth to speak, but thought about her answer and shut it again,

" I don't know."

she said meekly. Lucifer sighed,

" so you don't even have a plan?"

Eclipse shook her head and looked back at him, meeting his eye,

" no! I don't have a plan, but I'm getting him back anyway! with or without your help!"

she said confidently. Lucifer stared at her for a few seconds, then smiled.

" alright Eclipse, I guess your not leaving me any choice."

he said with a shrug then turned back to his tracker,

" we should reach the source in a couple of hours."

Eclipse gave a brisk nod and looked ahead,

' you don't know us Techno, but we're coming to help you.'

she thought.

Sky and Tech ran through the house, laughing. Tech enjoyed Sky's company and she seemed really kind and gentle, but he could never shake the feeling that something was wrong. there was something he was missing and he felt the answer lay with the strange person that spoke in his thoughts earlier, but he didn't think he would be hearing from her again any time soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I only own Lucifer, Eclipse, Tech and Sky**

**A/N: I know it's been a really long time since I last updated and I am so sorry.**

Eclipse's eyes lit up when Lucifer led her down to a lab building that was similar to Moshimo's.

" are you sure this is the place?" she asked. Lucifer nodded,

" of course it is, but if you don't believe me come down here." He said then jumped off the roof, hovering in front of a window. Eclipse followed him and looked inside to see the professor walking around a metal table working on something. She couldn't see what it was from the window.

" where's Tech?" She asked her partner.

" on the other side of the building. This way." Lucifer replied. As Eclipse followed him she wondered how he knew all this, but knew better than to ask him. If Lucifer wanted her to know he would've already told her. When she caught up he was half way through drilling a hole into the window, after that he reached in and undid the lock so he could open the window. He slipped inside, then turned back; waiting for Eclipse. She came in after him and walked with him through the empty hallways. After passing a few locked doors Lucifer led her into what looked like a living room. Eclipse's eyes widened in joy when she saw Tech sitting on the floor with Skybot, unharmed. Sky, then Tech looked up at Lucifer and Eclipse. Sky then jumped up and backed off in fear, making Tech stand up also,

" what's wrong Sky?" He asked. Sky pointed at the newcomers,

" them. They attacked us before. They hurt me badly and caused you to lose your memory." Sky cried, turning away. Tech narrowed his eyes and glared at us. They knew it was serious when his eyes turned red. Eclipse took a step back in fear, but Lucifer didn't react.

" Techno. It's us, Eclipse and Lucifer! You know us!" Eclipse cried desperatly. Tech stopped,

" Eclipse? Are you the one who talked to me earlier?" He asked, she nodded,

" yes! I am, please you have to listen to me! Sky is lying to you! I'm your best friend!" She said. Tech shook his head, his eyes remaining red

" you are intruders and I must protect Sky!" He said with conviction. Lucifer moved so suddenly no-one had any sort of chance to stop him. He kicked Tech into the wall and grabbed Sky, holding a blaster to her head,

" Technobot. Surrender or I'll destroy her." He said, glaring at Tech. Tech looked at Eclipse and scoffed,

" friends huh?" He said sarcasticly then turned to Lucifer. He stood still for a few seconds, watching then his eyes turned green again as he seemed to give up. Sky looked at Lucifer and whispered,

" don't you remember the last time? I made you let go. When I do it again Tech will rip you to pieces."

Lucifer didn't react, but he replied to her

" I'm stronger now. You can't control me like that anymore." Eclipse wondered what they were talking about when Sky slowly reached up and clasped Lucifer's wrist. They both closed their eyes and there seemed to be some sort of internal struggle going on. They both looked like they were focused intently and trying hard to do something. After a few more uneventful seconds Lucifer's arm started shaking as it looked like he was having a hard time keeping his weapon active. Eclipse was afraid to speak in case she distracted him.


End file.
